Haward's Catastrope
by peppybigbang
Summary: Summary: - You remember when Sheldon decided to work in Howard's car parking spot and Howard tried to run him over? Yeah well, Leonard is not happy.


**Howard Catastrophe!**

**Summary: - You remember when Sheldon decided to work in Howard's car parking spot and Howard tried to run him over? Yeah well, Leonard is not happy.**

**Includes spanking again and mention of severe child abuse and swearing don't like don't read, comments and help with my grammar welcome...but be nice, please. **

**Chapter One:- **

"As if you haven't thought of running the crazy shit over yourself, admit it!"

"You literally tried to run him over!"

"NO! I tried to scare him out of MY SPOT!...oh, shit I sound like him now" Leonard gave him a look with was like a "shit Sherlock you just figured that out" kind of look. Then his face turned into a disappointed one once again, and Howard would never admit it but he hated that look it reminded him of...no he refused to think about...HIM!

"Well I don't care what you say you tried to hurt him...now I need to teach you a lesson."

"What do you mean by-Hey get the hell off me, Leonard...LEONARD! What are you doing?!"

Leonard half dragged half carried his friend over to the couch while Howard of course was fighting him placing over his knee and holding to his waist tightly, pulled his pants down to his ankles Howard tried to bite Leonard's knee making him wince and mad, swatting him a couple of times Leonard unfortunately failed to see Howard panic and remember his more horrific childhood days...

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMCAK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMCAK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Howard breathed heavier but refused out of just plain stubbornness to cry or anything, even though this hurt like a bitch who knew how strong Leonard was and this was just his hand not a belt, shit he wasn't going to use a belt was he?! But he just couldn't see what he did wrong Sheldon got everything he wanted Raj and Leonard where so patient with him...to a degree anyway. All he wanted was a damn parking space for fucks sake...it took all he had not to whimper and start crying he hoped Leonard finished soon and forgave him for whatever he did his dad didn't...

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK

Finally Leonard felt Howard starting to fuss and mumble over his knee, Leonard hated this he didn't want to hurt his friend not at all. But you just couldn't go around fighting people for stupid things and running your friends over, he could have gone to jail or anything and with that thought he took a deep breath and carried on spanking.

Smack! Smack! Smack! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WOLLOP! CRACK! CRACK! SMACK

"Owe..."

Leonard almost never heard him but stopped in curiosity, he sounded like a small new born kitten mewing or something; it was very cute but heartbreaking at the same time. Finally Howard broke, and he broke big time.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP, PLEASE STOP...please..."

Leonard felt tears down his cheeks as well he had hated doing this more than anything he was glad it was all over. His friend looked to be in so much pain his butt was an extreme blood red. Leonard like he would win strictest father of the year award but the worst friend in the world key ring...he wasn't able to carry on he wanted this to be over...so it was.

"I'm sorry Leonard I must be a bad person...so sorry Lenny!"

Leonard was very confused to say the least, not knowing what he was on about. Lifting Howard up of his knee Howard pulled his pants up as fast as he could and threw himself on top of Leonard hugging him tight sobbing brokenly. Leonard hugged him back immediately even though still very confused...he didn't know about Howard past but decided to question his friend anyway.

"Dad hated me, he said it was my fault ma's really ill...she wouldn't be so fat if I didn't stress her out...I think ma's PERFECT! HE BEAT ME Leonard...he hurt me with a belt and whip...oh, LEONARD I was so ashamed I couldn't tell Ma please don't tell her Leonard she'd be ashamed to."

"No she wouldn't, Howard your dad sounds like such a dick I'm so sorry!" Leonard carried on rocking and hugging Howard while he gripped his shirt and cried into it soaking him though...Leonard didn't care.

To be continued... (if you want me to please let me know? It would be about Howards child abuse...)


End file.
